Life of the Party
by backoffbitchesrpattzismine
Summary: When Bella's sent to her dad in Forks to reform her hardcore party girl ways, she is thoroughly disgruntled. Until she meets Edward Cullen, the playa playa of Forks HS...who wishes he were a better person everyday. Can they learn anything from each other?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!! I don't own Twilight :(**

One last day. One more day of sunshine, and I would be off to rainy Forks.

High school had changed everything for me. Right before freshman year, my mother Renee, had gotten remarried once again. This time to a baseball player named Phil, who happened to be straight out of college. And once again, I took the backseat in the Life car.

At first I had my doubts, but after two months they looked like the real thing. Renee had started to drop less and less subtle hints onto living alone. She loved me, but it was obvious that she loved Phil more. It hurt me deep but I still held my steadfast. I knew exactly where she wanted me to go, to live a life with my estranged father, and his dreary small town.

Because there was no way my ass was going anywhere. My life in Phoenix was spectacular. Somehow on the way to growing up, I ended up in the in crowd. And what a crowd it was! I had tons of friends to do crazy shit with. Why would I want to move?

After all, Phil and Renee were really lax on rules. They were kids themselves, still partying off to clubs until the a.m.

Which was why it took three years for my mother to notice my increasingly naughty behavior. She had been so wrapped up in her life that she forgot to give me a curfew. But even if she had it was unwritten. Her rules were never enforced.

Usually, I liked to be smart and only drink three or four beers max. But there's always that one night when you see your dick of a boyfriend cheating on you with some random ho.

So yea, I grabbed the first 10 I saw and a bottle of tequila.

We got it on fast.

It ended up being the first time I ever passed out from drinking. I woke up in the hospital with my best friend Jacob and my mom.

Typical Renee. Of course she flipped out.

And before I knew it I was on a plane to Forks.

Yea, I'm looking forward to it.

Not.

**A/N Hey, this is my first fanfic. This feels really strange b/c I've never done it before. Enjoy I guess!!**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**DISCLAIMER!!! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

Charlie picked me up from the airport with a grunt and a smile. He helped me find my luggage and let me sit in the front of his cruiser. He and two other men made up the police force at Forks. From what Renee had told me, Charlie had just been promoted to Chief, after the retirement of the last one. Which meant first dibs on the cruiser.

We had just walked from the terminal to the parking lot without a single word said. The silence was getting to me.

"Long time no see."

"Good to have you home" He smiled.

The silence trudged on. I made another attempt for conversation.

"Are the kids in Forks nice?"

"Oh yea, couldn't find a nicer bunch. Never get any trouble from any of them. So don't go looking around for any."

Well at least it was a subtle reminder to why I was here.

An hour later we finally got to my new home. I was tired from the tense atmosphere in the car and the many plane changes I had in order to arrive in Port Angeles, the closest airport to Forks.

My room was still the one all the way down the hallway, right next to the bathroom that I would have to share with Charlie. I walked right in and hid my tampons, to avoid awkwardness later. Then I lugged my suitcase next door and started to unpack.

"Bella!" Charlie hollered "Can you come downstairs?"

"Yea sure!" He was probably going to lay the rules on me now.

I descended the chairs to the living room, where I suspected he would be. It was strange to be back in this house. To know where everything was and not know at the same time.

"Just wanted to know what kind of pizza you wanted."

Oh really? Was that all he wanted?

"Uuh, pepperoni's good I guess." I paused, confused. "Is that all?"

Charlie turned red. "Well…"

Ok. Here goes.

Responsibility; blah blah blah.

Rules; blah blah blah.

And on, and on, and on.

But he surprised me.

"I don't want you to be unhappy here…"he started. "The cruiser's the only car I have right now so…"

Once again I had no idea what he was talking about. I would be driven everywhere by blue and red lights?

"I bought you a car. It's not new, but the point is this. Of course I know about all of your adventures in Phoenix. I just thinking how this is a new town for you, so it could be a new start. I won't punish you for the past. I thought about it and from this beginning I'm going to let you free."

I felt tears well in my eyes.

"Do you understand Bella? I'm trusting you. Don't let me down. Here, the keys, you should explore this town."

I felt bad. It was trust I didn't deserve, but I wordlessly nodded and started to walk out of the door.

"Be back in two hours so we can eat!"

"'Kay dad."

It was the first time I had called him that.

My new car was hard to miss. It was the only car currently parked in the garage, as the cruiser was in the driveway; it was huge and red and a truck. It was also completely vintage and completely rusty. But there was a homey vibe to it that I loved. I stuck the key in the ignition and it started up at once with a deafening uproar.

I carefully thought back to the driving lessons I had from Jacob and the few times Renee had let me drive her precious Lexus, a gift from my rich, dead, great-aunt Josephina.

I managed to ease around the cruiser and out of the driveway by only hitting the curb. I wove unsteadily around the corner and decided to check out the school where I would go tomorrow morning. It would suck not to find it tomorrow because of the fog that was inevitably sure to come.

I located Forks High with ease and decided to find Main Street. It had been long since I had been here, and I wanted to see which shops were still there and which were gone.

I noticed the sign that said "Help Wanted" at a store named "Newton Outfitters". What a great opportunity! Of course I wouldn't be able to rely on Charlie alone for gas…even though prices were dropping because of our terrible economy…

I walked in and noticed a blonde kid at the counter. He had blonde hair that looked too well arranged to be natural and looked to be my age. I noticed a spark of curiosity appear as soon as he saw me come in. Figures, in a town this small, everyone knew everyone. Being the newcomer, I had already noticed a couple of stares and me and my big, red, truck.

"How can I help you?"

"The sign said 'help wanted'…?" I gestured with my thumb for effect when he couldn't stop looking at my tits.

"Oh! Oh yea, here you just need a form…I'll be right back" He came back and handed me a white form. "Just fill that out and we'll get back to you. My parents own the shop." He said smugly.

"That's cool I guess…Could I have a pen?"

There were a few moments of silence while he watched me complete the form. I handed it to him as soon as I finished.

He glanced briefly at it.

"Isabella Swan? As in Chief Swan's daughter? That's right! I heard you were coming."

"Yep." I said, "But it's Bella. And you are…"

"Mike Newton. You're coming to school tomorrow right? Are you a junior? Because if you are I can show you around school tomorrow…If you aren't I could show you anyways…"

"Oh I am."

"Great!" He smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow then! Maybe we'll even have some classes together!"

"Yea. Maybe." I smiled. I was relieved to be able to avoid the loner first day. "Well I have to get going. I'll see you around."

And I left the store.

Charlie was right. The kids here seemed friendly. It was a drastic change to the social climbing leaches I had known back in Phoenix.

Instead of staying out "exploring" for two hours, I just decided to go one home. There was nothing exciting in Forks. Even just driving by houses I knew there would be no spark.

No parties, no hot guys.

Just small town nothingness.

I arrived home entirely early. Charlie attempted to look surprised but he knew just as well as I did that nothing in this town could keep anyone alone occupied for mare than an hour.

Instead of both of us sitting in the living room awkwardly watching baseball I decided to finish packing. It had to be done eventually anyways. I was just finishing up when Charlie called me down.

Dinner was as silent as anything else we did. I left the kitchen to rest as soon as I had finished. It had been a long trip but I doubted I could sleep. Partying nearly every night had set my biological clock off and I was used to sleeping around 2 or 3 in the morning.

I just laid in bed thinking of my new hometown until I finally fell asleep from the boredom.

So far to me Forks had been a boring shithole.

**A/N: Hope you like the first real chapter**

**thanks to anyone who left a review!  
**


	3. I'm so lucky lucky, I'm so lucky lucky

**yet another disclaimer...TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE!!**

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprisingly refreshed. I had become so accustomed by the pounding hangovers I had every morning it was strange to feel so painless.

After ten glorious hours of zzz's my head was feeling astonishingly clear. I even skipped coffee in the morning. I knew I would stay awake throughout the entirety of today.

I grabbed my backpack and skipped out the door. It wasn't until I had nearly arrived at school that I felt less than great. It took me until now to realize that I had virtually no friends, unless Mike counted, and he only seemed to like my tits.

I parked near a sign that said "No Parking" if anyone asked I'll just say I didn't see it there. Even if I did get towed it would probably be Charlie who showed up to do it.

I saw the building that said 'office' and I walked in. There was one lady with glasses behind the desk and a plant in the corner. I could see another door that had 'Principal Stanley' written on it from where I stood. I approached the woman at the desk; she had a nameplate that read 'Shelly Cope' and she was playing solitaire on her computer. Slow day already I suppose.

"Hey. I'm Isabella Swan…I'm here for my schedule?"

"Oh yes, hold on honey, it's right…here…Yes, Isabella Swan. Charlie's daughter." Her eyebrows raised one fraction of an inch.

"Yea, and it's Bella."

"Yes, yes, well here dear…and a map. Oh, and this slip. Get it signed by all of you teachers and hand it back at the end of the day. Good luck!"

I walked out of the door. Now would be a good time to study my map. It would suck to be remembered as the girl who couldn't look up from her map on her first day of school. I quickly located my first block. I must have remembered the time school started or something wrong.

Everyone was already in their seats, staring at me. Mike was waving enthusiastically from the back, dramatically pointing to the seat next to him. I quietly introduced myself to the teacher and gave him my paper. His head jutted towards the chair next to Mike.

"Am I late or something?"

"Oh, no. Everyone just likes to get here early…well except for…anyways, let me see your schedule! It's so great that we have English together…I really want to get to know you. How do you like Forks so far? Ooh look great! We have gym together…" He continued to ramble on. The classroom was quiet and I noticed everyone else tilting towards us, eavesdropping.

I tried paying attention towards Mike again. He had been so nice towards me so far. I should repay the favor. It was easy to nod and smile at certain points. He was giving me all of the highlights of the town. I was sure he was lying; there couldn't possibly be so many. I was even starting to get into it until another student walked through the door just as the bell started ringing.

He was tall and unbelievably hot…like really. I had never imagined anyone as beautiful before. His hair was a strange copper brown and his eyes were strange; one golden, one green. But the effect was so sexy. He was tall, tall, tall, and looked really well built. I felt myself unconsciously stick my chest out.

Mike thought it was in response from him, so his smile grew bigger and he started talking faster. Mr. Gorgeous walked by me and to the backmost desk, right behind me. With a closer inspection I noticed a little gloss around his lips. Well, guess I knew why he was almost late. I sniffed the air. I could smell that delicious aura coming from behind…it smelled suspiciously like vodka. Mr. Mason must have been thinking along the same lines. He had his eyebrows in full caution mode but decided to ignore it. Instead, he promptly started class.

When I realized that the curriculum was just a repeat of my sophomore A.P. English class I knew I could be doing better things this block…Like seducing the hot guy. I inconspicuously fake yawned and stretched enough to know for sure that my underwear was showing. No better time to show off that new thong then now. I noticed Mike's eyes wandering and then bugging. Perfect. But I had no idea what it was doing to hottie behind me. I had to stop breathing. That vodka was really getting to me. It was hard to smell it but not taste it…

I licked my lips and sighed, this would probably be my life in Forks. A good life of sobriety. The bell finally rung and Mike started his incessant chattering again. As promised he walked me over to my next class Spanish, and offered me a place at his lunch table.

Well at least I wouldn't be sitting in the bathroom like in _Mean Girls_.

Spanish was cool; I met a really perky girl named Alice and we clicked right away. I decided to sit with her at lunch instead of Mike. She reminded me a lot of Jacob, my best friend since birth, even though they looked different by lots. Alice was a girl for one, and she had pretty, short, spiky black hair while Jacobs had lustrous, long dark brown hair.

Lunch was next so she walked me over to her table. There was already a large guy there. He had a pretty face with dimples and curly dark brown hair. He looked like a bodybuilder and had a goofy, drunk looking smile on his face. At least I was friends with the right people.

"That's Emment. He's not actually drunk, he just always looks it."

I smiled. Already I felt as if he was going to be a crack up.

"Jasper!"

There was another tall man approaching. He looked pretty adorable too.

"This is Jasper, my best friend…and there's Rosalie his twin" she pointed.

I noticed a fake looking girl coming around. Both she and Jasper were blonde and beautiful but Jasper looked much more sincere.

Alice must have noticed the expression on my face.

"She is a bitch" she whispered in my ear, "Watch out".

I was starting to feel intimidated. Why did everyone have to be so pretty?

Once it seemed all of her friends settled down she introduced me.

"Guys, this is Bella. She's the new girl from Phoenix."

"Hey…" they chorused.

"Wait, where's Edward?" Alice looked around.

"There he is!" I think it was Jasper who said. "Right over there" he nodded.

Oh. My. God. There was hot guy. Except he was making out with some blonde girl. She must have been Lipstick Mark.

"What?" Alice's eyes bulged. "I thought he was with Jessica Stanley today. This is so typical. _That's_ my brother Edward. He is such a jackass, you see what I mean?"

Oh…so a cheater? He should at least have the tact to do it in private.

"Watch out for Jessica. That's her over there." She gestured to an ugly brunette with a shocked expression. "She the principal's daughter. She's a bitch too but you should get on her good side."

I hardly paid attention because Edward looked like he was done with whoever Blonde was and was walking this way with a lopsided grin. I hoped I wasn't drooling.

"You bastard!" Alice screamed. For a second I thought that she was his girlfriend. "You know you just screwed Jessica Stanley over? Remember who she is? Do the words 'Principal' ring a bell?"

"Calm down Alice" wow. Hot voice too. Could he get any better? Well…he _could_…

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her"

"Who are you kidding? You make out with her best friend in the cafeteria? You couldn't do it in a closet? Look!" She pointed towards a confrontation.

It was the confrontation. It looked like the same two girls I had just saw. A gasp was spoken around the cafeteria in unison…bitch fight.

"Now you _know_ Tanya's gonna get it. Can't you keep anything in your pants?"

I could see a little bit of guilt starting to grow in his gorgeous eyes.

"Go! Do _something_ at least!" She pushed Edward towards the fight and he left.

"Jackass" she muttered.

A man in a suit ran out of the doors. Intervention.

I stopped watching, fights in Phoenix happened almost everyday, this would be nothing of interest at my old school. Anyways, everyone at my table stopped looking too. Must be old news here as well. Quite surprising for this small town.

The topic of conversation was a party Alice had been planning. She got really into and it was easy to pay attention.

Which was why it wasn't until the police, Charlie, in fact, arrived that I noticed the fight had raged on for much longer than I had expected.

I looked at the destruction. Edward was still looking pristine and Tanya only had a few cuts and bruises. Jessica, however, was a mess.

In the end they had to call an ambulance for her.

Both Edward and Lauren were brought up to the principal's office. I idly

wondered why…wouldn't Principal Stanley be with his daughter in the hospital?

The fight was all anyone could talk about anymore for the rest of the day. I met another nice kid in Bio…Eric, even though he was geeky looking and Mike was in my gym class. All anyone blabbed about was…"Did you _see_ that dodge?" "Jessica, what a wimp, she just thinks she can get away with whatever since her dad's…" It bored me to my core.

I met up with Alice at the end of the day and we exchanged screennames and she promised to find me on facebook. Then I went back to the office to give Ms. Cope my slip back. Edward and Tanya were still in there avoiding each others eyes, waiting for Mr. Stanley to come back. She was gossiping with another teacher so I sat down next to Edward. I saw him take a swig out of a bottle. I raised my eyebrows suspiciously.

"Want some?" Wait. Was he talking to _me_?

"Hell, yea" I grabbed his liquor before he could let go of the bottle.

Ahh, Skyy. It's been too long. I stopped myself before I drank it all.

"Thanks" I said with what I hoped was a coy smile. I wasn't used to getting guys unless I was piss ass drunk. But I noticed Ms. Cope was done so I gave her my slip and left.

All I thought about on the way home was Hot Guy, who was Edward I guess and vodka. I had a craving for some. The search for it in the house didn't take a long time, but I saw a shiny lock on the door to the mini wine cellar. Damn. Obviously bought in preparation for me.

I sighed. It was high time to call Jacob anyways. Last year we made a pact to only call each other when we were sober unless it was an emergency. It was an effort to actually stay sober, since we were always either talking or texting.

I dialed and waited for him to pick up.

"Bella!! My homebitch! What took so long to call?"

"Nothing, just didn't anything to report."

"I told you Forks was as boring as shit!" I took him with me on my last vacation here and we had both almost died of boredom if it hadn't been for hooking up.

"I told you first"

"Geez honey, why so down?"

"I can't help it!" I moaned "Why does Forks have to be so damn boring! God I've said boring so much since I've got here…"

"No bottles to cheer you up? Damn girl, change so fast?"

"They're locked up! Why does life _suck_?"

"Aww, ok honey, I really would love to bitch witchu…we haven't talked in the longest! But remember? Last week? I told you I was taking Vanessa to see Lucky Twice!"

"Oh, damn I forgot. Shit, yea, I know you've both wanted to see them for so long. I'll catch you later Jake."

We ended our calls as usual with 'mwahs' and we both hung up.

Vanessa was Jake's new boy/girlfriend and they were really going. He/she was a tranny but he/she was really cool. They were both _obsessed_ with whoever Lucky Twice was. It was to a point I didn't get…I mean, they did have _one_ good song…

I reminisced over the phone call. I forgot how lovely Jake had been…I remember the times when we had been friends with benefits whenever we were single in middle school. That came to a screeching stop though when he really got into puberty and decided he was gay. And decided that he was going to be the typical lovely gay guy.

I remembered laughing so hard when he had made me practice lingo with him when he had made this decision.

Aww. I really did miss Phoenix and the old times.

I glanced at my watch. Charlie would probably be home soon, so I went and got my homework to look busy.

**A/N: So if you haven't expierienced block scheduling, it goes like this. There are four blocks and one lunch and each block is an hour and a half but lunch is only 40 min. :( You switch in the subjects in the middle of the year to get all of your learning done.**

**I bet no one knows who lucky twice is**

**search them up on youtube...it's the lucky lucky song you MUST check out (even if you're straight)**

**quite fab :) you won't get the title until you do**

**oh yea, and i need advice!! Should the next chapter be from Edward's POV or should the story move on?**

**Most of everything I've written so far is just filler...**

**so...?  
**


	4. Authors Note

a/n

yes, I know it's been a while since there's been an update from me, and of course there are a shitload of reasons.

First off, I'm choosing now to put this on hiatus. IT WILL BE COMPLETED!!!!! Just over the summer, after school's out.

Right now is just not a good time for fanfiction b/c of a lot of things. At the very top of the list is grades. Freshman year is supposed to be the easiest year and I've been screwing it up anyways. So I'm really going to need time to raise my C's into A's. Or else I'll probably end up in a really shitty ass college that my parents will refuse to pay for.

See where I'm coming from?

But anyways, I'm really sorry about this. It's just not a good time. But the bottom line is that it Life of the Party will be finished b/c I've already got a plot line for this in my head. This story will be going places.

So bye I guess, see you in June sometime!


End file.
